Crowninshield family
Johann Casper Richter was origianlly from the south of Denmark and during the Thirty Years War came down Germany and settled in a town called Kronenscheldt. His son, who was also Johann Casper Richter took the viliges name as his last name. Johann saild for the New World in 1680 landed in Salem. He changed is name to Johann Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt to John Casper Crowninshield. Crowninshield family *Johann Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt A *Alice Crowninshield *Anstis Crowninshield (1727 - 1763) *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843 - 1908) *Anstis Williams Crowninshield (c1815 - ) *Anna Casper Crowninshield (c1816 - 1867) B *Benjamin Crowninshield (1737 -) *Secy. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) *Benjamin Boardman Crowninshield (c1808 - 1829) *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II (1837 - 1892) *Bowdoin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867 - 1948) C *Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield (1837 - 1897) *Cora Crowninshield (1845 - 1919) *Casper Crowninshield (c1847 -) E *Elizabeth Crowninshield (1727 -) *Edward Crowninshield (c1775 - bef1793) *Elizabeth Boardman Crowninshield (c1804 -) *Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817 - 1859) *Edward A. Crowninshield (1841 - 1867) F *Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) *Fanny Crowninshield (1839 - 1911) *Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) *Francis Welch "Frank" Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) G *George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766 - 1817) *George Casper Crowninshield (c1812 - 1857) J *John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) *John Crowninshield (1728 - 1766) *Jacob Crowninshield (1733 - 1774) *Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) *John Crowninshield (c1774 - 1842) L *Lucia Crowninshield (c1812 - 1812) *Lucy Ann Crowninshield (1818 -) M *Mary Crowninshield (1740 -) *Mary Crowninshield (1778 - 1835) *Mary Crowninshield (1804 - 1838) *Mary Crowninshield (c1806 -) *Mary Ann Crowninshield (1819 - 1821) R *Richard Crowninshield (c1774 - 1844) Artists *Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) *Francis Welch "Frank" Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Sea Captains *John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) *George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766 - 1817) *Edward Crowninshield *Clifford Crowninshield *Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) *Secy. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield I (1772 - 1851) Family Connections *Adams *Boardman *Bradlee *Derby *Fairbanks *Gardner *de Gersdorff *Putnam *Welch *Williams Harvard Graduates *Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) *Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II (1837 - 1892) Military Army *Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield (1837 - 1897) *Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II (1837 - 1892) *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817 - 1859) Navy *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843 - 1908) Politics *Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) *Secy. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Descendants of Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt *Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt, doctor, colonists m: Elizabeth Allen **Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761), shipping merchant ***Anstiss Williams ****Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (c1732-c1774) ****George Crowninshield (1734-1815) *****Mary Derby ******Sarah Crowninshield ******George Crowninshield, Jr. (c1766-1817) ******Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S Representative ******John Crowninshield (c1772-1842) ******Mary Crowninshield (1778-1835) ******Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (17731-1851), 5th U.S Secretary of Navy *******Mary Boardman ********Elizabeth Boardman Crowninshield 1847-1897) ********Mary Crowninshield (bapt1806-1893) ********Benjamin Varnum Crowninshield (bapt1808-1829) ********Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) *********Sarah Gool Putnam **********Mary Crowninshield (1833-1834) **********Sarah C. Crowninshield (1834-1840) **********Benjamin William Crowninshield (1866-1892) **********Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) **********Louisa Crowninshield (1842-1927) **********Francis Gool Crowninshield (1845-1847) ********George Casper Crowninshield (bapt1812-1857) ********Lucia Crowninshield (bapt1812-1812) ********Anstis "Annie" Casper Williams Crowninshield (1815-1905) ********Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) *********Caroline Maria Welch **********Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) ***********Helen Suzette Fairbnks ************Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868-1941) ********Lucie Ann Crowninshield (bapt1818-?) ****Elizabeth Crowninshield (c1735-c1799) **Capt. Richard Crowninshield, shipping merchant **Clifford Crowninshield **Mary Crowninshield Descendants By Mariage Bradlee family *Josiah Bradlee I (1837-1902) **Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) ****Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *****Frederick Josiah Bradlee III *****Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-) ****** Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. ******Domonick "Dino" Bradlee ******Marian Bradlee ******Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS de Gersdorff family Carl August de Gersdorff married Helen Suzette Crowninshield who was the daughter of Frederic Crowninshield and they had the following children: *Alma de Gersdorff *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff *Casper de Gersdorff See Also *Descendants of John Crowninshield References Francis W. Crowninshield *Havard Gazette: A diarist in the Class of 1858 Category:Crowninshield (surname) Category:Crowninshield family Category:Political families of the United States